


News

by Kyirah



Series: 30 days in Dick Grayson hell [14]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Dick loved that freaking dog, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: “great, what did you bring home this time?” - Dick&Bruce





	

It wasn't that he  _ hated _ monitor duty, it was just  _ so very boring _ .

Dick earned for movement - he hardly stayed still for more than one minute and hated tasks that required that.

So, when he broke his arm and had been benched, he didn't even bother to deny that he was grumpy.  _ Especially _ on Halloween night.

"Batwoman, there's sightings of Harley on your part of town, do you need help? Batgirl, there's a bank being robbed in your area." He reported, gnashing his third pen of the night.

Halloween night was always a nightmare, and with one of the birds down everyone was very occupied. He just hoped nothing serious happened. He was just glad that Batman was on Arkham right now, making sure the Joker, Penguin, Riddler and Scarecrow didn't cause trouble.

The night passed much in the same manner, he reports and coordinates everyone's positions, tries to keep up a friendly chatter on the Robin-Only channel (where the discussion at the moment is if it's worth trying to set Bruce up with Selina. Tim and Dick approve, Jason and Damian don't, Steph refused to talk to them), kept an information trade with Oracle (what consisted mostly of actual, important info and blackmail material) and gossiped with Alfred.

At two AM Black Bat comes back with a sprained ankle, bandages it and goes back into the field, coming back at four with Steph, Batwoman trailing behind them. Half and hour later, Jason comes back, arguing loudly with Tim and seats grumply at Dick's lap, hiding his face on his neck and muttering about "goddamn crows". Soon Damian arrives, sulking at being the last one home.

Dick is about to report to Batman when the com pings with his signal.

"Nightwing here." He answers, maneuvering around Jason to use the computer.

"Everyone is back?" Direct to the point. Jason snorts.

"Yup, Black Bat and Tim are already upstairs, I have no idea where Batwoman went to, Robin is getting checked up and Batgirl is updating the intel." He answers, expecting an acknowledgment and end call.

When he gets silence instead he gets a little worried.

"Batman?" He calls, encouraging a frowning Jason to sit up.

"I... May have found something." Jason looks a little alarmed, but Dick  _ knows _ this tone.  Oh god.

"Great. What are you bringing home this time? I hope, for your safety, that it's not another child." He said in his most  _ I'm done with you Bruce _ voice. He ignored the horrified gasp that came from the med bay and the was just slightly concerned for the crack Jason's skull made on the Cave's floor. He was rewarded with a choked sound over the coms.

" _ No. _ " Dick sighed, relieved.

"What is it, then?"

"... Bat-Hound the Second?"

Dick took a good full minute to process it before he jumped to grasp the microphone, not even caring that he was stepping on Jason's stomach.

"BRING HIM HERE RIGHT NOW BRUCE OR SO  _ GOD HELP ME _ ."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no actual idea where the Bat-Hound went, but since he isn't in the comics I'm supposing he died.  
> Bruce was in Arkham with some policeman, and when the Penguin disappeared and one hound found him, Bruce just couldn't let the similarities pass.  
> (RIP Jason btw)  
> [ Here's](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GTYWLPpbhMN6mURMdskqUPS78A-QqRSOS7inM2J7flY/edit?usp=sharing) a link to my cannon universe. Not necessary to read but useful, since I butcher the cannon at every opportunity I get.


End file.
